As one form of ProSe (Proximity Service), FIG. 6.3.11.1-3 in non-patent literature 1 discloses a form in which many IoT (Internet of Things) devices and a base station communicate with each other via relays.
Patent literature 1 discloses a technique of transmitting data sensed by an IoT device to an application via a neighboring controller device.